


A secret good fortune (Part 2!)

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [176]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Around Season 2, Gen, Secrets, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: A few minutes later… Sherlock realizes (to his dismay!) that the conversation wasn’t over…





	A secret good fortune (Part 2!)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A secret good fortune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542780) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK). 



> For a better understanding, I recommend to read part 1 first!
> 
> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

John was still confused “But…” 

Sherlock sighs. “Whaaaaat?”

“You let me pay half of the rent, even when I was struggling for money, you usually swiped Mycroft's card when we go shopping even if it’s drives me crazy…”

“Never understand why!” The detective smirks.

Rolling his eyes, John replies “Because your brother doesn’t have to pay for my milk, dishwashing soap or toiletries!” Looking at the statement, John shakes his head. “Don’t understand…”

Turning to look at his bubbling experiment, Sherlock mutters, “Because of you...”

The doctor's impatience was rising. “How could it be MY fault?”

Sherlock protests without turning his gaze “I didn’t want you to go, that’s all...”

“Why would I have left the flat if I had learned that you’ve got money?”  _This is crazy!_

“You’re proud. This is a quality that I admire but it can cause misunderstandings. Like feeling that you don’t contribute enough or…”

“So… you lied to me to protect my… feelings.”

“If you want to be annoyingly precise about it, yes.”

“You know you are crazy and that usually people tend to stay around people with money.”  _Especially when they look like a Greek God! But that is not the point!_

“But you are not most people, you are  _my_   John.”

Finally giving up the discussion, John smiles fondly.  _Highly functioning sociopath, bollocks!_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
